Santa Claus ¿Is coming?
by La Dama del Lago
Summary: Alfred cree en la existencia de Santa Claus,los intentos de decirle la verdad no funcionan como debería.Todos deben soportar sus enfados xque quiere q todo este perfecto para su Santa.Una navidad llena de medias,accidentes,vestimenta rara y humillación


**Santa Claus…**** ¿Is coming?**

Estaba harto de la navidad, bah, de la navidad no, sino en el estado que entraba Alfred cuando llegaba esta época. Le gustaba vestirse de Santa Claus e ir por las distintas naciones para mostrar su felicidad por las fiestas. Pero eso no era lo peor, si no, con la inocencia que escribía una carta para ese gordo que aparece una vez al año, entregando obsequios por todos lados.

Lo veía trabajando muy duro, ensuciándose como los nenes para hacer un dibujo que luego tiraba, ya que al parecer, era mejor pedirle a Japón que lo dibuje. Se ponía histérico, tenías que mover el árbol de navidad para un lado o a otro porque quería que esté perfecto para la llegada de Papa Noel. Cambiaba las luces, movía las guirnaldas terminando por hacerme caer al tironear, ya que yo estaba enredado porque me usaba de poste (o más bien de perchero dejándome con todas estas alrededor de mí, haciéndome parecer que yo era el árbol de navidad).

Mientras hacía los arreglos, ponía en un plato hamburguesas, ya que pensaba que las galletitas no eran suficientes para la ocasión. También había hecho adornos con esta comida que tanto le gustaba para colgar en el árbol, mientras sacaba todas las bolas doradas que yo había colocado con esmero para reemplazarlo con todos los productos que había fabricado con orgullo en su nación.

También había hecho unos llamados a Obama para que cancelara todos los vuelos de esa noche "Para evitar que Santa Claus se demorara por el tráfico aéreo y pudiera entregar todos los regalos a tiempo" esa fue la excusa que le dijo con toda seriedad al presidente. Obama por miedo a verlo mal a la nación, le hizo caso y por eso, mucha gente que iba a volver a su hogar a pasar las fiestas termino insultando en todos los idiomas al querido Alfred.

Estaba muy emocionado por lo que estaba pasando, varios quedaron traumados al llegar al salón de juntas y ver como Estados Unidos había arreglado este. Ese día me había hecho levantarme a las cinco de la mañana, gritando desaforadamente y corriendo por toda la casa con una emoción que solo los niños podían tener: "¡VIENE SANTA! ¡VIENE SANTA!, ESTA NOCHE" mientras se cambiaba con una mano y la otra la alzaba al aire.

No sabía como informarle de que este no iba a llegar, de que Santa Claus fue un invento por las empresas para vender más cosas. Cada vez que le decía algo sobre la no- existencia de ese ser que se vestía de rojo con una barba blanco como la nieva, me decía con una sonrisa "No seas como el Grinch, no quiero que termines de color verde y peludo como un perrito pero de una forma que no es adorable."

Esa noche quería dormirse temprano, ya que, "a los nenes que no se duermen a tiempo, Santa Claus no le llevaba regalo". Estaba con mucha emoción, le había pedido una media a todas las naciones para colgarlas cerca de la chimenea porque esa noche íbamos a dormir todos juntos y apretados porque "eso quería Estados Unidos".

Francis había aparecido con una media toda llena de brillos y perfumado con un aroma demasiado fuerte para mi gusto. Austria nos dio una media llena de notas musicales y con mucha elegancia para el enojo de Francia. La media de Italia estaba estampada con toda comida italiana. La que le pertenecía a Grecia estaba toda dibujada con gatos que miraban y levantaban una patita. Alemania se presentó con una de color verde y repleto de dulces caseros que había hecho cuando Italia, no le robaba los componentes para cocinar. Las que más llamaron la atención fueron la de Japón que estaba pintada con sus propias manos, la de España hechas de tomates que" dieron honorablemente su vida para vestir a su amo" y la de Estados Unidos con un Santa Claus de peluche gigante que no sabías si era para cubrir el pie o para todo el cuerpo. Las demás naciones llevaron medias simples.

También nos llevó a un Tour guiado y obligado para conocer a Papa Noel antes de que haga su recorrido diario por todo el mundo. Nos sentó, sin nuestro consentimiento, sobre el regazo de ese hombre disfrazado, sacándonos a cada uno una foto "Para SU recuerdo" y haciéndolo firmar al impostor cada una de las imágenes en algo llamado autógrafo. Cuarenta de todas esas representaciones fotográficas mostraban a Alfred abrazando con mucho entusiasmo, hasta el punto de asfixia, al Santa Claus falso.

Pero lo más impactante es con que esmero preparaba la fiesta para las naciones, sus garabatos que querían parecerse a esquemas de lo que iba a ser el pastel, la comida (Que obviamente esta la iba a preparar China). Nadie se animaba a decirle la verdad sobre Papa Noel ya que hacia a oídos sordos y se tapaba las orejas diciendo con mucha tranquilidad "…" hasta que la otra persona se callara ya sea por cansancio a que no lo escuchen o porque veían que el pobre Alfred se quedaba sin saliva y su boca estaba pastosa.

Lo más gracioso era escucharlo cantar por la casa a toda voz y reiteradas veces "Jingle bells, jingle bells, Jingle all the way. Oh, what fun it is to ride. In a one-horse open sleigh…" una y otra vez, enojándose consigo mismo al no recordar como seguía esa típica canción navideña. Todos lo miraban correr a más no poder, gritar de emoción ante las horas que pasaban.

Es la primera vez que transcurría una navidad con él como novios, y nunca me había dado cuenta hasta que grado amaba la navidad ese ser que esperaba ansioso la llegada de Santa Claus vestido con su barba blanca y la ropa de color rojo con peluche blanco, a su pobre ovni le había puesto unas pequeñas astas y una nariz roja por Rodolfo, aunque… este no parecía muy desconforme.

Japón todavía no entendía esa costumbre ya que seguía pensando como era que envejecían tan rápido los del lado occidental. Aunque estaba más contento de lo normal por los sakes que se había tomado mientras esperaba que Estados Unidos terminara de decorar todo la casa con las luces, ayudado por mí, su servidor, que se estaba congelando pareciendo un cubito de hielo.

Lo peor de todo es que me había vestido de duende, para la risa de Francis que se sacó como cinco o seis fotos conmigo en ese estado (para subirlas a Internet y avergonzarme públicamente). Yo le había dicho que no a sus ruegos de vestirme de esa manera tan ridícula y humillante pero el me hizo esa carita de perro mojado y largándose a llorar. Haciendo que toda la gente de Estados Unidos tratara de conseguir un paraguas y que los vendedores de estos se hicieran millonarios.

Y ahí estaba, tratando de darle las últimas luces escuchando el tintinear de mi sombrero, ya que a Alfred le había puesto cascabeles en la punta, por que creía que quedaban divertidos.

- ARTHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!- me gritó desde el techo y al no tener respuesta:- .

- ¿QUÉ? – grité respondiendo a su llamado.

- YA ESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

- ¿Y QUÉ QUERES QUE HAGA CON ELLO? ¿MY CONGRATULATIONS? – dije mirando como sus ojos azules se veían desde el techo.

- ENCHUFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Al oír busque en el suelo ese fucking enchufe que había sido tapado por la nieve que caía desde el cielo. Y cuando lo encontré, me dirigí adentro para la risa de todos los invitados que veían como "algo gracioso" que este vestido de duende, y más que todo, por los cascabeles que sonaban atrayendo a los animales que se lanzaban a jugar con ellos.

- Arthur-san… me parece que no deberías conectar eso… porque… estas mojado- le dijo Japón mientras me miraba.

Pero no le hice caso ya que estaba apurado queriendo librarme de los gritos de Alfred que se escuchaban desde el techo preguntándome cuando me iba dignar a enchufar esas luces. De pronto cuando fui a conectar volé por los aires para la gracia de los demás.

¿Es un pájaro? – preguntó Romano

¿Es un avión?- refutó Lituania

¡NOO! Es Arthur que intento conectar el enchufe- contesto Francis destornillándose de la risa.

Pero para mi suerte, el karma le hizo pagar a ese ser pervertido y asqueroso, se cayó con la silla para atrás quedando sus pies en el aire. Desde la pared (donde había quedado incrustado) me reía más fuerte y señalándolo con todo el odio que le podía tener. Todos miraron la situación algunos llorando de la risa los que no hacían esto, se agarraban de la panza por el dolor que les provocaba las carcajadas.

Lo demás estuvo tranquilo, la cena exquisita, quisiera decir que reinó la paz hubo platos rotos pero… Hasta las mejores naciones se pelean. Alfred estaba ansioso porque llegaran las doce, pensaba que su regalo iba a llegar, no sabía lo que había pedido pero… me preocupaba.

Comenzaron los fuegos artificiales que todos fuimos a mirar dirigidos por China (el que tenía más experiencia en esto) dejándonos a cada uno con la boca abierta y mudos por la belleza que había en el cielo. Alfred los miraba idiotizado con esa sonrisa de nene que había conseguido el mejor juguete en la vida. Veía como los fuegos artificiales se reflejaban en sus lentes cuidadosamente limpiados. Por ese día se había olvida de su egocentrismo, de resaltarse como el mejor, sino, se demostró como alguien…normal.

Le agarré la mano delicadamente haciendo que se sorprenda por mi contacto. Me miró con la boca abierta, sacándose la barba falsa que tenía aun puesta, al hacer esto, asustó a Kiku que seguía sin entender que no envejecíamos de golpe. Puse entre mis manos su rostro nervioso y rocé sus labios con los míos en un tierno beso que hizo que las mariposas en la panza aparezcan. Pero por primera vez no me preocupé de estas, no me enfadé, dejé mi orgullo de lado y disfruté de sus dulces labios.

Te amo mucho- le murmuré en el oído despacio y claro.

Gracias Santa, me has cumplido lo que te he pedido.

Sabes que... no existe Santa ¿no?

Si lo sé. Pero este es el motivo por el cual nos reunimos en esta ocasión. Esa mentirita hace feliz a muchos niños de mi nación y de otras. Y además se cumplió mi deseo, que vos me digas te amo, eso escribí en la carta a Santa ¿Cómo no creer en algo que trae tanta felicidad a todo el mundo?

Lo miré tiernamente, no podía creer que ese ser tenga razón en algo ¿Cómo no creer en algo tan maravilloso? Lo abracé fuerte, sintiendo su cuerpo junto al mío y devuelta probé esos labios que tanto placer me otorgaban.

¿No hay un besito para mí?- dijo Francis colocando los labios en posición.

¡Ahora si vas a ver stupid man!- dije.

Le iba sacar todas las ganas de joder a ese francés, comencé a correrlo por todos lados mientras los demás nos observaban y escuchaban el tintineo de los cascabeles a cada paso que daba. Me estaba cansando de ese traje de duende que me habían colocado, ya me lo iba a sacar, pero después de darle una buena paliza a Francia y encontrar el camino para regresar a la casa.


End file.
